


Sam Winchester imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Sam Winchester imagines from my tumblrs





	Sam Winchester imagines

· Sam is no stranger to being stressed

· you frequently find him groaning into a pile of books researching whatever demon you’re hunting

· this time you decided to help him destress

· you started rubbing his shoulders which made him smile

· “what are you doing babe?”

· “distracting you”

· you turned his chair around and got in his lap

· you could feel him getting hard as you made out and grinded your hips into his

· he wrapped his arms around your waist and carried you to the bed

· Sam loves when you kiss his neck

· he always fucks you faster when you bite down on his shoulder

· the bed squeaks so loud that you could hear it from outside your room

· thats how Dean knows to not come in and go get a burger instead

· by the time you’re done Sam is surely no longer stressed


End file.
